Strange things happen
by beerchips
Summary: Brittany G!P What if girl you've secretly been in love with for years asked you out out of the blue?
1. Chapter 1

**I really wanted to read Brittany g!p stories, but there wasn't any I haven't read, so I thought I'd write one for myself.**

**Glee and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

If you are a 17 year old girl with blue eyes, long blonde hair and banging body, your chances for getting laid should be really high. And normally they are. But not in my case, no. Why not, you ask? Well, I guess having a little something extra in your pants can really slim down those chances. I know I'm not the only person like this (I'm pretty sure Jenna Peterson in my Biology class is packing too), but it's not exactly easiest thing to reveal on your first date. Or even on tenth. Not that I've ever tried. And I'm kinda hung up on someone. So yeah.

Anyway, what's slimming down those chances even more is that I'm kinda sorta really really gay. That was another realization that downed on me along with finding out that penises aren't just for peeing. I mean I always knew I liked girls, but I didn't actually think I was a lesbian until that one day.

It was by the end of August of the year I had turned 14 (I had always been an innocent child. Too innocent even. I am what you call a really late bloomer). My family had just returned from our trip to Netherlands, from where we Pierces (at least my family) are originally from (hence my Flying Dutchman costume for every Halloween (with beard and everything) and where the rest of my family lives. After I had finished unpacking, I decided to go to the park to feed the ducks. I had been gone for the whole summer, so imagine how hungry they must have gotten. Besides, I've got to admit it's absolutely one of my most favorite things to do. It's just so relaxing.

So there I set on the bench, with a loaf of bread in my hand and, what I imagine, a faraway look on my face (I remember I was thinking about rectangular cheeseburger I had eaten earlier), when I heared splashing sound of water which was followed by laughter that broke me out of my haze. When my eyes found the source of the noise I saw a girl emerge from the lake. She was seething with rage, but I remember thinking that I had never seen a girl as beautiful as her. I couldn't help starting at how her clothes were clinging to her body like second skin. The water had made her white shirt transparent and I could see her bra. Her tanned skin looked so much like truffle, which is the best kind of chocolate there is. I was in a whole new kind of daze.

That's when this strange sensation below my waist began. I started feeling lightheaded all of a sudden, which, I've gotta admit, freaked me out. I totally thought I was dying, so I dropped the bread and took off. I really don't remember how I got home that day. All I thought about was that I had to say goodbye to Tubby and my parents and how I hadn't eaten icosahedron shaped cheeseburger yet and, well, that I really didn't want to die yet.

When I did get home though, I had the most awkward and embarrassing talk with my parents. What I feared to be some strange fatal European disease turned out to be an absolutely normal erection. That calmed me down a little, but it worried me that what I thought a cute little part of my anatomy suddenly grew and became way less cute and kinda demanding. It did go down some time later but I was still bothered.

You're probably wondering why I didn't know about these things before. Well, my parents actually had tried to give me "the talk" several times before, but the birds and bees reference always left me confused since I was convinced the storks were involved in the babymaking process, so they gave up. My mom said I totally could call it stork if I wanted to, which left both me and my dad blushing.

That summer day three years ago turned out to be really enlightening for me, and, oh! What's more, I found the love of my life that very same day!

Of course, back then I didn't even suspect about this. But I did think of the stranger from the lake quite a lot after that day. I didn't know anything about the girl. Not her name, where she lived, or how she ended up thrown into the water. I was pretty sure I had never even seen her before. I couldn't help feeling intrigued by her. I mean the girl practically woke my body up. I'm pretty sure all of you would have felt the same.

I wanted to go back to the park every day after that, but every time I went near the entrance my knees started to shake and I felt really nauseous. When I returned home another wave of nausea began. I was afraid of seeing her and I was afraid of not seeing her. That week was really confusing and honestly it scared me quite a lot.

However, I was put out of my misery (well, not really but still) when the new school year started and I met my mystery girl again. Who was in almost all of my classes and went by the name of Santana Lopez. And may I add, was even more breathtaking close up and smelled like heaven and sounded like an angel. Whenever she wasn't insulting someone that is. But I gotta admit she always looked absolutely sexy while doing it.

Yeah, she turned out to be a big meanie and that only got worse when she joined the cheerios.

When I heard about that I contemplated joining too, so I could spend more time with her, and you know how they say that common interests can bring people closer, but when I saw their uniform I had to say no to that idea. Firstly, my penis would have been on the display for eveyone in those spanks, and then I'm pretty sure they would cut off my blood circulation down below and I'd really like to have little Pierces one day. Hopefully with tanned skin and dark hair.

So, that idea was a no go, but I still had to join some after class activities. I guess I should say that over that summer I had grown quite a bit, so I was a tall and lanky teenager. That's why the coach was on my back for weeks to get me to join the basketball team. In the moment of weakness I agreed to give it a try and actually ended up loving it. And it actually turned out pretty great, cos now whenever our team had a game the cheerios had to cheer for us (it's what they do after all, even if sometimes their coach forgets about it). In my junior year I became a captain, which got me high up in the food chain. Not as high as the lady of my dreams, but still.

Anyway, this story begins in my senior year. A week after the practices started one of my teammates passed me the ball when I wasn't looking. It ended up hitting me right in the face. It hurt like crazy and blood from my nose painted my t-shirt red, but it had been red to begin with. I had to go see the school nurse, who told me that luckily my nose wasn't broken, but I had to lay down for a while and hold an ice-pack on it.

And here I am, on the bed in the nurse's office. I think I drifted off for some time, because when I open my eyes there's Santana, dressed in the most alluring candy stripper outfit I have ever seen, staring at me with an amused expression. What can I say, she likes seeing people in pain.

I stare right back in confusion. I mean why would she be dressed like a stripper in school. Then it suddenly hits me.

"God," I groan out, closing my eyes, "Nurse?! I think I have a concussion. I'm seeing things." I really hope this doesn't mean bed rest. Plese don't let it mean bed res...

However I'm interrupted with the sound of angelic laughter. "No, you're not, and keep that ice-pack on your nose."

"You sure?" I ask, still not really convinced.

"Pretty sure," She says with a smile, "My eyes are up here Pierce."

I roll my eyes, blushing slightly, way to go Brittany, "um, why are you here?"

"Am I bothering you? I can leave." She looks smug as heck. Totally knows my answer.

"No no, I was just asking."

"Well, if you must know, I'm planning to go to a med school. I thought I could get some practice."

"Dressed like that?"

"Might as well look sexy while doing it." She shruggs nonchalantly. Then skips from the bed opposite of mine and leaves. Just like that.

Well this was strange. Santana and I, we've never been friends. I'm sure this is the longest conversation we've ever had. But she has never been rude or mean to me either, so I'm not entirely sure what our relationship or whatever is. I'm not even sure this conversation was real.

But later that same week even stranger one takes place.

I'm sitting in the library slaving over my literature essay when a shadow falls on my table.

"Pierce, we need to talk. Pick me up at seven, we're going to BreadstiX."

"But I... don't know where you live." I stare at her retreating figure with wide eyes and I have to admit my heartbeat is somewhat irregular.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: C.K. I am going to update Underworld, but I really don't know when.**

**Meanwhile, here's a little something.**

* * *

"So what, she asked you out? Like on a date?" I hear Artie's voice through my headset.

I've just returned home from school and because the interaction with the girl of my dreams left me in a dire need of getting nerves under control, I've called up my good friend Artie.

He's been my friend ever since we started high school. We used to sit together in the math class and at first I totally thought he was a robot. All the dude used talk about was equations and computers. What was I supposed to think? But then one time we somehow ended up in ice-cream parlor and as the luck would have it we both forgot our money home. And do you know what we did? With Artie's amazing rapping skills and my awesome hip-hop moves we totally made over fifty bucks in thirty minutes! All of which was spent on ice-cream. I got so sick afterwards, I couldn't even hear the words ice and cream without wanting to vomit for a month. But we've been friends ever since.

So I called him in hopes of finding a distraction, but leave it to him to do just the opposite.

Seriously, I still feel heart palpitations that haven't stopped since I left the library. In fact, I think they're getting stronger.

"Dunno, nobody's asked me out like that before. Maybe she really has to tell me something."

He snickers like it's the most ridiculous thing he's heard, "Yeah? Like what? And why would you have to go to BreadstiX for that? This is so a date!"

"You really think so?" I can't help feeling hopeful. I have been dreaming of this day for over three years after all.

"Absolutely, B. That or she's playing some sick joke on you." He adds casually.

Well, damn. What if he's right? I haven't even heard of her asking anyone out. Ever. I guess that's because she's had a boyfriend up until last year. But still. Why on earth would Santana Lopez, co-captain of the cheerios and generally a HBIC, ask me out? I bet she's not even gay! And even if she is that means she's definitely not into penises. And people wonder why I get confused.

Oh god, what am I getting myself into?

"Dammit, Artie! Why would you say that?! Now I'm freaking out!"

Now he's outright laughing at me. The nerve of that boy! He's seriously lucky I'm against violence. In real life, that is.

"Chill out, gurl! I'm pretty sure it's a date. The girl hasn't even glared at you in three years. Why would she start doing it now?"

Okay, okay that's a good point, but what if...

"What if she got bored with everyone and wants to have fun with me now?"

"Oooh she does want to have fun with you," I can basically hear the huge smirk that's surely plastered on his white-rapper face, "but all the good kind of fun. If you know what I mean." I bet he's wiggling his eyebrows.

But I really don't know what he means! What the heck is a good kind of fun? Fun for me or for her? Becuse those things can have two absolutely different meanings. And, for god's sake, am I getting pranked or not? So much pressure and it's not even 4 PM yet!

Artie sighs as his character dies again and then speaks in a convincing tone, "I still stand by my opinion. You're a beautiful girl, Brittany. And asking you out proves that Lopez has eyes. Besides, you're one of the cool kids. She's not gonna do anything. The question is what are you gonna do?"

"I have no idea," I groan out in. This is honestly so frustrating, "I don't even know where she lives! How am I supposed pick her up?"

I feel buzzing of my phone against my thigh and fish it out of my pocket.

"Santana just texted me her address." I mumble staring at the phone in disbelief. Talk about perfect timing.

"Oh, I didn't know she had your number."

"I didn't either."

"You're gonna pick her up, right? Right?"

"Yeah, I guess I..."

"Hello, kiddoes! Mind if I join you?" Of course my dad had to log in now.

My father's a video game developer... or something of the sort. By the way, I remember a funny story about this. One time he built his own PC and it turned out so powerful that when he set it up and turned it on, it kinda shut down half of Lima. He had to downgrade a little after that. Yeah.

Anyway, it's not weird or anything for him to join us every now and then. Thanks to him I own almost every kind of gaming console there is. I don't really need them, since I'm not that into gaming. But I do enjoy going on killing spree sometimes. Helps me get rid of pent up frustration. So it's cool.

"Hello, Mr. Pierce." Artie thinks my dad's the coolest guy ever. They have their gaming sessions even without me sometimes. Most of which my old man wins.

"Mr. Abrams," Dad greets back.

After that we carry on our zombie-killing adventure in silence, which is not that common and it apparently makes dad suspicious.

"So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Brittany totally has a hot date tonight!"

"No I don't!"

"Is that so?" Dad sounds so amused I literally wanna die. But instead I continue chopping off zombie's head more aggressively. The head finally falls off, granting me a whole bunch of extra points. Yaay! See? Stabbing and cutting totally helps!

"Yep."

God this boy has a big mouth. He doesn't even suspect what he's getting me into. But it's not like he knows about my little history with Santana and the huge crush I have on her. So I can't really blame him, I guess.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Santana," I answer before Artie has chance to open his mouth. There's no way out of this now. Might as well get through it as quickly as possible.

Silence.

"Wait, you're not joking? Santana Lopez? Really? Abrams, abort the mission. I have to speak with my daughter."

He knows Santana is the girl from the park and he's been pushing me to ask her out ever since he found out we go to the same high school. I think he's been waiting for this day more than I have. He can't help it. He's a romantic guy.

"Wait, what's going on?" Artie asks in confusion, clearly bummed that our gaming session is being cut short.

"You brought this on yourself, Arthur. Talk to you later."

"Tell me how the date goes!" He manages to scream into my ears just before I turn off the console.

Wouldn't you like to know, Abrams.

Barely a minute later dad plops down on the opposite end of the couch, silently staring at me with the biggest grin I've ever seen on his face. I have to admit it's a little unnerving.

"Daddy, come on. I'm sure it's not even a date. Stop creeping me out."

"Well, what is it then?" He asks, raising his brows.

I tell him how Santana sneaked up on me, demanding I take her to BreadstiX.

"Okay," he says, waving his hand dismissevely, "Don't stress over wondering if it's in fact a date or not. There's no way knowing it for sure, right?"

I nod wordlessly.

"What you do know, however, is that you, my dear, are taking a beautiful young lady to a restaurant. Correct?"

"Totally."

"So the first thing you need to do is to make sure you'll get a table. Wouldn't it suck if you had nowhere to sit? And BreadstiX always gets crowded in the evenings."

"Oh my god, what should I do?" That would be disastrous!

"You should make a reservation," He says with a good natured laugh, "honestly, Britt, stop freaking out. I hear girls dig confidence these days."

God where does he even get this stuff from?! He really should stop those gaming sessions with my friends.

"And how does that saying go? If you don't have it fake it?" He looks thoughtful for a minute and suddenly snapps his fingers, making me jump. "Fake it until you have it! You get what I'm saying?"

"Not really, no."

"Now I don't know what is it she's taking you to BreadstiX for, but you should know that people haven't changed much since crowling out of caves."

What does that have to do with anything? Mom says I sound like my dad sometimes. I can totally see it now.

"If you want her to consider you as a potential partner, she needs to know that you can be trusted to take control. Women need security. Am I making things clear?" He's voice sounds worried.

"Yeah, I think I get it." I nod, although he pretty much lost me with the caves.

Then he grabs a hundred dollar bill from his pocket and shoves into my hands. There's a lot of money in video game development, I tell you. "And you're paying for the dinner."

"Why do I have to pay? I'm a girl too." I'm just asking. I'll totally pay. I'll spend my whole allowance if the need be.

"But that doesn't make Santana any less of a girl does it? Women love to be wooed."

Oh, okay, I can totally do that.

"However, some don't like to be paid for, so if she insists on paying, let her. Or just split the bill."

And there he goes confusing me again. Taking a girl out has never sounded so hard before. It's not like this is my first date, but it certainly feels that way.

"So should I pay or not?"

"Just do whatever the situation calls for."

"Ok. Anything else I need to know?"

"No, I think I spoke too much as it is." He smiles at me a little embarrassed and winks. "Go make that reservation now."

It's 6:58 and I'm already parked outside Santana's house in my white Mercedes. My parents brought it on my sixteenth birthday. Told you there's a lot of money in video games.

It's only late September so the weather is still pretty warm. I decided to wear jeans and a shirt. But it's a nice pair of jeans and even nicer shirt. My looks don't scream I'm going on a date, but still say that if I were to go on a date I'd look pretty decent. If this even makes any sense.

Anyway, what do I do now? Should I go to the door? But that entails the possibility of meeting her parents. I'm really not feeling that courageous right now. I'll just wait here.

7:02. Still no sigh of her. Maybe she is waiting for me to knock. Goood, if only I had her number.

Oh she did text me her address, didn't she? Thank you Cheesus! Wait, I see her leave the house. No need for the number anymore. But still thanks.

God she looks so beautiful. The most beautiful girl in the world.

"Nice ride." She says, sliding into the passenger seat smoothly. And oh wow that dress is short.

The road. I'll just keep my eyes on the road. We do have the reservation to get to.

"Thanks."

"Is it yours?"

"Yeah, all mine."

"Sweet."

Oh-kaay, this is not awkward or anything. I can feel her glancing at me every now and then and it's making me nervous. I don't even know what I'm doing. I mean is this even real? Just a week ago this exact scenario was in the realm of "the dreams that will never come true". But here she is on a Friday evening, sitting casually in my car. If I listen really closely I can even hear her breathing. She's breathing so softly.

At least she likes my car.

I think she's nervous. Why is she nervous, though? I mean I get why_ I'm_ nervous, but she's Santana Lopez. I don't think she's ever been nervous in her life. Wonder what is it that she has to tell me.

We arrive at the restaurant and I hold the door open for her. She smiles at me. Smiles. At. Me. and walks inside. I follow her and the first thought that comes to mind is that I should tell my father I love him more often. The place looks like it's about to burst. Santana frowns her eyes searching for an empty table.

I, however, stroll over to some guy dressed in the BreadstiX uniform quite confidently.

"Reservation for Pierce," Oh my god, dad was totally right! Confidence is sexy! Even my voice sounds stronger somehow.

The guy smiles and leads us to our table. Santana isn't frowning anymore. She looks pleased.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Our dinner's coming to end and she still hasn't said a word about it.

Santana hums and placing utensils down takes a folded paper right out of her bra. She unfolds it and wait, I think I see my name on it.

"Are those my grades?" Why does she have my grades?

"Mhm." She hums again.

I open my mouth, but no sound's coming out. Why does she have my grades?

She rolls her eyes at my attempt to imitate a chocking fish and sighs.

"Listen, Brittany, I think we should date."


	3. Chapter 3

"S'cuse me?"

Did I hear her right? Did Santana Lopez really say that we should...

"We, you and I," she says pointing at herself and then me, "should date."

"Wait, you wanna date me?" I have to make sure. This is no joking matter.

"Pfft, as if." She rolls her beautiful beautiful brown eyes at the ridiculousness of my question.

Wait, what? Didn't she just say...

"I'm merely saying that if you were to ask me out, I'd probably say yes."

So she's telling me to ask her out because she _might_ say yes? But... that doesn't even make any sense. She totally said she wants to date me. And already asked me out. I mean, we're sitting here, aren't we?

You know what? Whatever. If that's how she wants to roll, fine.

But, "Why?"

I really want to know. This is all so out of the blue. I didn't even think she knew my name till now.

"Santana, are you even gay?" Does this mean all this time I had a chance and I didn't know?

"We're not playing twenty questions here, Goldielocks!" She snaps at me, obviously growing irritated.

Well that was mean. I'm pretty sure I'm pouting now.

"You mean you haven't seen the commercial?" She asks then, looking surprised.

"What commercial?"

TV is not that popular at my house. Actually, my parents had strict control over everything I watched, listened to or read till I was fifteen. It's not like I couldn't watch or read anything. Just the stuff my parents approved of. Back then it used to upset me, because every time I hung out with my friends they talked about all sorts of tv-shows and stuff and I always seemed like alien or something, never knowing what they were going on about.

However, now the older I get and see how much garbage they saved me from, I'm really grateful.

But now I really want to know what commercial is she talking about.

"Nevermind, but yes, we're playing for the same Sapphic team."

"Well, that's cool," Understatement of the century! Words doesn't even begin to describe just how awesome that it! But I don't want to seem overeager, do I? Try to keep your cool, Pierce. "You still didn't say why you want to date me, though."

"Okay, look," She places her hands on the table and leans forward. I try to will my eyes to not drift down to her chest area, but I think I'm failing miserably (and with that black corset she's wearing? I don't even care that much), "You know I am the hottest piece of action at our school."

I can't help but nod. She's the hottest piece of action anywhere. Everyone and their mothers know this.

"I am also the co-captain of the cheerios and almost at the top of the McKinley high food chain."

Those are also true, so I keep nodding. Wonder if it makes me look stupid. Yeah I probably should stop.

"But, do you know what would get me higher?"

I can't think of an answer, partly because I've never thought about it and partly because for some reason I can't get my mind to think anything other than Santana Santana Santana. However, what I know is that I'm totally willing to do whatever it is as long as she keeps looking at me like that. All dark eyes and half-smirk.

She leans back against her seat and says, "Being in a relationship with someone as awesome as me. But since there's no one as awesome as me, I have to settle for the next best thing."

Oh, guess that does make sense. Wonder who that lucky person is.

Wait a fucking minute! Oh my freaking god, she's talking about _me_ isn't she? Oh my god! I need to calm down, I can't take a freaking breath!

I think my internal struggle is showing on my face, because she's rolling her eyes at me.

"Close your mouth, it's not attractive."

That makes me snap my lips in a thin line instantly. I don't need her changing her mind now.

"So, um, why me?" I ask once I'm calm enough to speak. Or almost calm enough.

"It's not like I had a that many options."

Ouch, mean again.

"It was either you or that trollish soccer team captain. But since out of the two of you you're the one winning trophies... Besides, you're not half bad to look at. We'd look hot together. With your light skin and blue eyes and my dark features. It's a nice contrast." She shrugs casually. "Only competition we'll have is Quinn and her Frankenteen of a boyfriend."

I'm ashamed to admit that can barely keep my mouth from hanging open again. I'm trying to get myself to say something, anything, and the only words that come out are, "What did you need my grades for?"

"I'm a woman. I need security." She's looking down at them again, "You know, you seem pretty good at maths and physics."

I totally blush at that and I don't even know why, because it's not really a compliment, she's just stating facts. But try telling that to my swooning self.

So, that's why she's been waving some papers at Puckerman in the middle of the hall when they broke up. And why is everyone talking about security? It's not like we're getting married or have a baby on the way. Never mind the fact that I'd really like that. The marriage part, not the baby. Yet anyway.

But, seriously, has she been speaking with my dad? That thought instinctively makes me say, "But I'm a girl too." Which I instantly regret, because it sounds like I'm whining.

"Do you need to see my grades?" She asks rising her eyebrow.

"No, it's fine." I mentally roll my eyes at myself and for some reason go to take the sheet from her. And boy that's a wrong move, because the freaking paper is still warm and now I can't help thinking that something of mine has been touching her boob and is still warm. I kid you not, it's still so warm!

Do you have any idea what's happening in my pants right now? Good thing I decided to wear jeans. They're not doing such a great job in wiping my clammy hands though.

"Anyway," she continues, completely oblivious to my struggle, "This is our final year of high school and I kind of want to try this whole having a girlfriend thing. So, you up for it?"

If you only knew, Santana. If you only knew. But instead I ask, "So you're offering to date me to boost your popularity?"

"That's right." She says, observing her nails absentmindedly. Then looks up at me with that devious smirk of hers, "You want all up on this, Blondie. Admit it."

I feel my cheeks heating up, which is somewhat surprising, since I didn't think I had enough blood left to blush.

As for her offer, I honestly don't know how I feel about it. I didn't expect any of this when she said she needed to talk.

I don't feel sad or disappointed because apparently all she needs me for is to crawl higher. But I think this is mainly because I haven't processed any of it yet. My emotions are kind of confused right now. Maybe I should take my time to think about it. I mean I'm not that careless, I know I can end up really hurt in the end. With my feelings involved there's a pretty big chance things will get complicated.

But, on the other hand, when am I going to get opportunity like this again. It's basically being thrown in my face right now and it'll be really stupid if I turn it down.

With these thoughts I look up at my companion and it's the look in her eyes that make me finally decide.

"Yeah, okay. We could try."

The love of my life was looking at me with hope! What was I supposed to do?

Well, either I just made a huge mistake or the best decision of my life.

I guess I'm bound to find out soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

AN hey, guys, I'm really sorry the chapters are short, but for longer updates you'd have to wait way longer.

Thanks for the awesome reviews, everyone! They absolutely make my day.

Also, I know there isn't a lot of Brittana interaction going on yet, but that's totally gonna improve soon.

* * *

Today is Monday, 22nd of September. Temperature is 61 F. 16.1111 if Celsius is more convenient for you. Well, that's what my weather widget says anyway. Can't say if it's windy mostly because I'm still in bed. Overall a bright and sunny morning. Well... actually, I don't know that either, seeing as the Sun hasn't come up yet. In fact, it's barely after midnight. So, ah, it's not really bright outside. Street lamps don't count.

Anyway, today is the day! 'What day?' you may wonder. Today is the day I'm going to ask Santana Lopez out!

But, before I do that, you're probably wondering what happened after I accepted Santana's offer. Nothing much, to tell you the truth. She seemed obviously pleased with my answer and we agreed that I would ask her out on Monday, which is today, in front of other people. That's because even if our future relationship is not entirely fake, it's still mostly for the public show. For her, that is. For me it's one hundred percent real. After that, we both paid (yes, she insisted on paying her half) and I drove her home.

Now, how my father took the news is another story entirely.

I hadn't even walked through the front door properly, when he came running down the stairs.

"Well? How did it go? What did she want? Come on, don't leave your old man hanging." He whispered as loudly as he could, grabbing me by the shoulders. I guess my mom was already asleep, hence the loud whispering.

I was a little ashamed for him actually. No grown man should ever react like that to his daughter's date. But he's weird like that.

I told him everything Santana had said. Okay, so maybe not everything. Just the main points.

"So she asked you out to tell you that you may ask her out? Strange girl. I like her already!" He said, his eyebrows rising in amusement.

"Yeah, me too." I answered almost to myself, "Thanks for the heads up about the reservations, by the way."

"Ooh, I did help, didn't I?" Now he was making fun of me, "Does that get me a hug from my favorite daughter?"

I rolled my eyes but opened my arms to hug him anyway, "I'm your only daughter."

"For now. Your mom's gonna pop soon. Then I'm going to have a shiny new daughter and won't be needing you anymore." He said and poked me in the ribs, making me squeal and jump away. I'm defenceless against tickles.

Oh! I think I haven't mentioned yet that I'm just a few months away from becoming a big sister. Which is exciting as hell! I'm gonna be older than her by almost eighteen years, how awesome is that?! Okay, maybe not that awesome, since I'll be leaving Lima when I finish school. Thinking about that makes me sad. I really don't want to miss her growing up.

Okay, back to our story now.

I don't think I've slept normally since Friday, no matter how much warm milk and cookies I've consumed, and tonight it's been plain impossible to fall asleep. No matter how much I try, I just keep tossing and turning in my bed. As the minutes on my clock change, I find myself growing more and more nervous. My stomach feels really weird and so do my knees and hands. Yes, I know she wants me to ask her out and she's basically already agreed to it, but even though my rational mind keeps repeating this, some part of my brain can't believe it still.

I'm about to drift away when I hear the buzzing of my phone. Reluctantly I reach over. Who could be writing to me at this time of the... morning? Is it really 2 a.m. already?

I slide my thumb over the screen to unlock the device and... well, damn. It's Santana.

_"You haven't forgotten about our deal, right, Pierce?"_

Like I could ever forget about that! But... why is she asking me that at this time of the night? Shouldn't she be, I don't know, sleeping, or something?

Is it possible that... maybe she's nervous too? But why would... Is this not just another deal to her?

Nah, what am I thinking, she's probably at some party having fun. And that thought I had is the kind of wishful thinking I really should be trying to avoid. So, after staring at the text-message for quite a few minutes I type back: _"Nope."_

I think I finally fall asleep after that, because next thing I know the alarm is going full blast by my ear. Guess I forgot to put the phone away after texting Santana.

Oh god, I'm asking her out today!

What do I do? What should I wear? and what about my hair? Why, why am I freaking out? Damn these nerves!

Okay, first things first, gotta get into the shower. Right, on with it, Pierce!

Thirty minutes later I'm all showered and dressed. I'm even wearing my lucky underwear (yes, the blue one with ducks). Oh and also light blue pants that look like jeans but are so much softer. I don't know what the material's called, I'm no Kurt. I only know jeans and not jeans and this one is definitely the latter.

Both my parents are in the kitchen by the time I walk downstairs. Dad's cooking breakfast, while my mom sits by the kitchen island reading newspaper, with one hand on her belly.

"Good day to you, young one." Dad smiles at me over the stove, "Want some of this amazing bacon?"

"Morning guys. Yeah sure," I say with a shrug, but when the plate is placed in front of me I know that there's no way I'll be keeping anything in my stomach this morning. Shame, the bacon looks so good. Maybe I should try just a little... nah, no I can't.

"Are you feeling okay, baby?" Mom's looking at me over the paper with concern.

"I'm fine," Smile, Brittany. You don't want to worry her, do you?

"Britt-Britt, are you nervous? Come on, the girl's already yours!" Dad tries to cheer me up by punching my shoulder lightly, "Just, whatever you do don't get her pregnant. I can't trust two teens with my grandchild."

Well, now my face's on fire. Oh, but wait. That's totally hypocritical on his part, "Hey, that's so not fair. You had me when you were teens!"

"I beg to differ! I turned twenty just the day before you were born!" He's trying to look offended, but can barely conceal a laugh.

Mom's kinda snickering behind her paper now, "But I was nineteen still. Don't mind him, honey. Honestly though, Britt, you look beautiful. Don't worry about a thing. But, you really should try to eat something."

"Don't think I can," I answer honestly, "Thanks anyway, mom. Gotta go now. See you guys later."

I grab my backpack and walk through the front door accompanied by "Go get your girl" and "don't come back without a date."

Yeah, and I live with these people.

Driving to school has never seemed so hard. I should have just walked. Seriously, I nearly ran over some elderly people. But I don't think that was entirely my fault. I mean who jogs right in the middle of the road?! Anyway, the accident was avoided thanks to my awesome reflexes. So yay me!

However by the time I walk through the doors of McKinley high I wish I had stayed home. I'm like a second away from vomiting and dark thoughts keep swirling in my mind. And that almost never happens!

"Yo, Brittany, what if she wants you to ask her out just to decline and then laugh at you in front of all high-schoolers?"

Remind me why am I friend with this guy again?

"Really, Artie? Really?" I look at him with disbelief. Because hell that does sound something Santana would totally do.

"What? I'm just saying." He says, rising his hands.

"Well, stop! You're making me nervous."

"Like you weren't nervous before." He snorts.

"Seriously, dude, stop. You're testing my nerves here."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Ugh! I turn away to face the math teacher and at that moment my eyes land on the beautiful latina entering the classroom. Her dark eyes catch my blue ones and she smiles this small smile like we share some secret and in that moment I really believe she's not playing some prank. Oh well, I think I can relax now. The entire class and the ones after this pass with my eyes glued to the clock. and finally, FINALLY it's time for lunch.

Time to put on my big girl underpants, or whatever the saying is.

As the bell rings signaling the end of the lesson I'm out of the classroom before the teacher has time to blink. I go straight to the cafeteria. Okay I want to go straight to the cafeteria but my courage somewhat falters and I end up in the bathroom giving myself a prep talk. or at least that's what I'm trying to do when Santana walks in.

I don't think she expected seeing me here, because she pauses and her eyes widen a little. But snaps out of it quickly and goes to wash her hands.

"Are you going to keep staring at me? You're creeping me out."

"Oh sorry," I start washing my hands too just to have something to do.

I feel her watching me and I don't know what to do so I look at her through the mirror, "Hi." I say with a grin. Lame.

But to my surprise she laughs.

Score!

"See you in the cafeteria?"

"Totally," I nod vigorously.

She laughs again, though I think she's laughing at me this time, and leaves.

Okay now it's definitely time to act.

With a slight shake in my hand I push the door open. I'm hit with the loud noise from all the conversations going on. Instantly my eyes fall on the group of cheerleaders with Santana in the middle. She's trying to focus on whatever her fellow cheerios are talking about, but she seems distracted. She keeps looking around until her eyes land on me. They linger for a quick moment.

Okay, here I go. Wiping my hands on my pants I start walking directly to the group.

"Hey, Santana, can I talk to you? Alone?"

The buzzing stops and everyone wearing red is looking at me now. I think half of the cafeteria's eyes are focused on me. Talk about pressure. But I have to give props to Santana. People are definitely going to talk about us. I think I see Jewish cloud floating our way.

"Yeah, sure." Santana nods and walks over to me. We step away from everyone enough to let them think we want privacy, but not far enough for our conversation to be private.

"So," I begin before I loose my already barely there nerve, "wanna go out? With me? Sometime? This week?"

God I didn't sound like a total loser or anything.

She looks at me confused for a minute. I think she's thinking what the fuck, but that's probably because the way I asked her out.

"So?" I ask again. Any time now, Santana. Why do I feel like everyone's watching me? Oh, probably because THEY ARE! Come oon 'Tana.

"Yeah, yes. Of course."

I think I heard a few gasps. Seriously, people? I really don't understand why some people find two strangers dating interesting, but it's totally working in my favor now, so keep it up, guys!

"Great!" I release a huge breath and feel the tension leave my shoulders. "Is tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, tomorrow's perfect." She's smiling now, but I can't tell if it's for me or for those around us.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at seven?"

She just nods and turns away, but not before throwing a goosebump-raising wink. I continue staring after her until I realize someone's snapping pictures of me.

"Get lost, JBI." I roll my eyes and walk over to my usual table. Well, one of my usual tables, because sometimes I eat with Artie the rest of my friends, and sometimes with my teammates. Who are also my friends, but you get what I mean.

Today, though, I see both groups staring at me with wide open eyes and jaws on the floor. One of the girls whistles and offers her fist for fist bump.

"Well done, Pierce. Well done."

And as I go to bump her fist I think, yeah, I totally did well, didn't I?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN sorry, folks, life got in the way. Couldn't update sooner.**

* * *

"I'm home!" I yell out waltzing into the house and run upstairs to drop off my backpack. I feel so excited, it's like my chest is about to burst and my fingers feel like thousand ants are running inside my skin. Which, now that I think about it, is kinda gross. But I do have some awesome news to share. Dad's probably not at home, he had some business meeting about a game he's been working on, so I go to find my mom.

Once my backpack is thrown on the bed, I check out every room. More like burst into every room, nearly knocking over a few vases here and there. The search takes some time, the house is quite big, but it's dead silent everywhere, so I figure she must be in the back yard. And really that's where I find her relaxing in her favorite chair. It's still a little strange for me to see her unoccupied like that. Before the pregnancy she used to spend a lot of time either at work or in her study. She's an architect, so whenever I saw her she had glasses on her nose and a pencil in her hand. Or behind her ear. Or in her hair. But then my parents wanted to have another baby, but she couldn't get pregnant and the doctor they went to see said that she was under too much pressure and stress and it was taking its toll on her body. So she decided to take some time off and here we are, a year later, expecting a whole new Pierce.

As I slide the door open her green eyes fall on me over the book she has balanced on her stomach, along with a glass of iced tea. She's been drinking that stuff nonstop lately.

My mom's really beautiful. And I look nothing like her. Well, except for the blonde hair. And maybe sense of humor. I think everything else I got from my dad.

"You're back," she's looking at me like she's actually surprised to see me.

At first I stare back in confusion. Like, why wouldn't I be? But then I remember, she did tell me not to return without a date. My mother. I swear, sometimes even I can't tell when she's joking. She always looks so dead serious. People often get confused and a lot of times that gets her in pretty awkward situations. But hey, once you figure out how her sense of humor works, she can be really funny. It may take some time to acquire that skill though.

Wait, hold up! Did she just imply she expected me to chicken out? Well, great to know my own mother has so much faith in me.

"I am," I answer, trying to sound as cocky as possible, and plop down on the chair on the opposite side of the table, pouring some of her iced tea for myself. The weather is so nice today. I think I'm gonna grab my books and study outside.

"Oh," her eyebrows rise in amusement, "someone has finally grown a pair I see." She says with a laugh.

God, why does everyone like to make fun of me in this family?! So maybe I was afraid to ask Santana out, so what? I did do it, didn't I?

"I've had those for as long as I remember."

"Believe me, baby, I know." She grins at me and then adds, "So, where are you taking her?"

And that's where I have to pause. Because, apparently, I've been so caught up in being nervous about asking her on a date, I haven't even thought about the actual date itself.

"You haven't thought that far, have you?" she smiles at me sympathetically.

Usually, she can read me pretty well, but in this particular case I don't think that skill's necessary. There's no way anyone could mistake my expression for anything but miserable.

"No," I groan out, burying face in my hands, "What do I do?" I peek at her through the gap in my fingers pleadingly.

"Oh, I don't-"

"Please, you have to help me!" I drop in front of her on my knees. I'm THAT desperate. She totally has to help, right? That's a motherly thing to do.

"You're embarrassing yourself, Britt-Britt. Get up." She chuckles and places the book and her glass on the table.

I scramble to my feet at once, but make sure that the pout stays firmly plastered on my face.

"Of course I'll help. But I don't know what Santana likes to do in her free time. Any ideas?"

"Well," I begin, unsure of myself, "she does love BreadstiX, that's for sure."

"Okay, that's a thought," Mom says nodding, "What else?"

I'm ashamed to admit this, but I really don't know anything about Santana. I mean, yeah, we've been acquaintances for more than three years now, but we never hung out together. We're not even friends with the same people. Actually, I did try being friends with cheerios years back, but they were so mean. I don't know what's wrong with girls in our school, because I know cheerleaders from other schools and they're not bad people really.

Anyway, only place I ever see Santana is school and all she does there is attend classes, cheerlead, throw slushies left and right (though I haven't seen her do it lately) and hang out with other shlushie-throwers. She also used to spend time with football-players, but not anymore. I think that's because she doesn't have to hold up her straight-girl façade any more.

Where do you take the girl of your dreams on a date when you don't know anything about her? I kind of feel like modern-day Hamlet. But I swear my situation is way worse! I mean, he only had like two choices and in my case they're endless!

Hey maybe I should take her to the theatre? Or maybe go to see gypsies at the carnivals? Oh that's a great idea actually. There may be even psychics there! Who doesn't wanna go see a psychic on the first date, right?

God, I'm so lame! She's gonna realize she's made a huge mistake by choosing me. We haven't started dating yet and I'm already blowing my chance.

"I don't know," I lament, "Oh, hey! You're a girl, where would you want to go?"

"Well, thank you for noticing, but this isn't about me is it? I don't think Seventeen year old girl would enjoy the same thing as thirty-seven year old pregnant woman."

I'm about to release a huge sigh (really, it's like half out of my mouth already) when I think of something really awesome.

Music. Who doesn't enjoy good music, right? I know the perfect place to take her. And I know just the person I need to pull this off.

That right person is my buddy Rayne, whom I've been friends with ever since I met her on my first motocross practice. Her real name's Annabelle, but everyone calls her Rayne. She says that name suits her better. She's the kind of friend you don't hang out very often, but whenever you do you have really awesome time. I can discuss just about anything with her. She even knows about my little friend.

Well, she found out by an accident (somehow I managed to pull down my underwear along with the motocross pants. Yeah. I'm that smooth) and after laughing her ass off at my embarrassment, told me that it wasn't her first and hopefully not the last time she saw a girl with a penis. So it was all good. And I'm over that accident now.

Rayne's also the kind of person who knows everyone. Seriously, I don't think I've met any person who Rayne didn't know. And if she doesn't know them personally, she knows someone who does. I've even met her friends in Netherlands. That's how serious this is. Over the years I've known her she's had the most random jobs you can think of. She's been librarian, bartender (she wasn't even eighteen at the time, I don't know how she managed to get in Irish bar), photographer… anyway recently I've heard she's been working at a club. At a big, popular, fancy club just outside of Lima, where you can't enter if you don't have people inside.

And since I very much do, I'm going to give my friend a call and ask for some favors.

* * *

The next day (as in the date day) I'm standing by my locker, throwing my stuff inside when I get a feeling I'm being watched, but before I have time to look around I hear a voice, that makes me jump in surprise.

"Hi," Santana begins, shifting closer to me with a rised eyebrows, "why are you here all alone?"

I look around. Good question actually, when did everyone leave? We've just finished practice, did I really take that long to shower?

The stalls have curtains, so it's not a big deal to shower here. Besides walking around all sweaty after practice is not that appealing really.

It appears that I did take too long, because I see other cheerios pouring through the door. The sight kinda makes me sorry, they're barely dragging their legs, but it also makes me insanely happy I'm not one of them.

I guess I take to long to answer too, because Santana's moved to a different subject.

"So, what are our plans for tonight?"

She has both hands placed on her hips and her brown eyes are peering right into my mind as if she's trying to read the answer there.

But, not today, Santana. Even if you're distracting me with your intense gaze and those small beads of sweat rolling down your beautiful neck, disappearing in her cheerios top, I'm not going to cave. I actually want to keep it a surprise and that's what I tell her.

Her eyes narrow in annoyance, "I don't like surprises."

Yeah, I suspected that much. Probably I wouldn't like Puck's surprises too, be that occasional syphilis or something, but I'm not going to tell her that now.

Instead I say, "Just trust me on this one."

She huffs, clearly not pleased, but gives up quickly with an eye-roll, "Well, how do I know what to wear then?"

"Uh, you should..."

"Yes..?"

"Something like the dress you wore the other day is okay I guess, but wear shoes that won't kill you if you have to stand for a long period of time."

"All right then, Pierce." She nods once after contemplating my answer for a minute, "Don't be late."

I nod, but by then she's already turned her back and is walking away to take a shower. It not until then that I realize other girls had been sneaking glances at us. When they notice they'd been caught they quickly snap their eyes elsewhere.

But they can watch me all they want, I don't care. I'm taking the most beautiful girl out tonight.

* * *

Again, it's 6:58 and again I'm parked outside Santana's house. Only this time I'm not going to wait in the car. I'm gonna go and I'm gonna knock... once I have feeling in my legs back, that is.

My heartbeat's irregular, my breathing shallow, hands - clammy and knees - shaky, but other than that I feel wonderful. So, with that thought I open my door and grabbing the flowers from the passenger-seat, step out of the car.

Dad told me to get her a bouquet, because apparently people don't do that anymore. I hope she doesn't hate flowers. I've never seen her with any kind of flower before, but sometimes she wears dresses with a flower print, so there's that I guess.

By the time I rise my hand to knock it's already 7:05. Shit, I'm late. I hope she's not going to get mad. I knock, releasing a shaky breath and wait.

It doesn't take long for the door to open and I'm met with the familiar brown eyes.

"Hello...again," I say, my lips spreading into an involuntary grin.

I feel her eyes roam over my body and barely suppress the urge to run away and hide. I swear these nerves are gonna be the end of me. Somehow I manage to withstand her wandering gaze.

"Hi," She says when her eyes finally reach mine, her voice low.

I don't think I'll ever get over how beautiful this girl is. It's like I discover her beauty every time I see her over and over again and each time she manages to take my breath away.

"These are for you." I snap out of it when I realize she's been eyeing the bouquet and hold it out for her.

"Oh," She looks at it, then me and then at the flowers again with wide and surprised eyes.

"Are you going to... take it?" I ask hesitantly when she doesn't move for a few seconds.

"Yeah, of course," she says quickly, shaking her head to clear her mind and reaches out, "thank you, they're beautiful. I'll be right back."

Nodding I watch her disappear into the house to put the flowers in the water. I draw a deep breath. Everything seems to be going fine. I'm about to think how lucky I am to have managed to avoid meeting her parents the door is being opened even wider and a woman steps out. She looks like Santana so much I don't have to strain myself too much to know she's her mother. But instead of Santana's permanent scowl, the woman's smiling at me warmly.

"Hello, you must be Brittany. I'm Maribel, Santana's mother." She sticks out her hand for me to shake, which I do instantly.

"Very nice to meet you, Mrs Lopez."

"I saw the flowers, they're really beautiful. That was nice of you."

I feel my cheeks heating up. "It's nothing really..."

"Mami, stop embarrassing her." I hear Santana's voice that carries from somewhere inside the house and wonder how does she know what I'm feeling. Naturally that makes me blush even more.

"I haven't said anything," Mrs Lopez rises her hands in defense, smiling at me with amusement. "It's a school night, so get her back by eleven, all right?"

"Of course," I nod enthusiastically.

"Very well then. Actually, Brittany, you seem like a nice girl. Are you sure you want to date my daughter?"

Before I can say anything I feel Santana grab my hand and pull me away forcefully. I still manage to wave awkwardly over my shoulder before Mrs Lopez laughs and disappears into the house.

"That wasn't very nice." I start the car after we slide in our respective seats.

"I'm not a very nice person." She shrugs.

"BreadstiX?" She asks when I park in front of the restaurant.

"Well, actually where we're going doesn't open until 9, so I thought we could pass the time with some breadsticks. We can totally go somewhere else if you want."

"No no. Let's get some sticks." She opens her door quickly as if she's afraid I'm gonna drive away. Which of course I'm not. I know how much she loves her some sticks.

The drive to the club doesn't take more than twenty minutes. I don't think Santana knows the place, because she seems unamused. The club doesn't really look like anything from the outside, but it's the inside that matters, right?

By the time we get here it's almost nine. I fish out my cell to let Rayne know we're here. She's out of the back door almost instantly. And suddenly I'm enveloped in a hug so tight I'm about to spit out my lungs.

"Pierce! Long time no see! How're you doing?" She yells in my ear. There must be really loud inside, because she can't control the volume of her voice. She must have noticed Santana, because now she's laughing, "Very well I see."

"This is Santana," I say when I manage to pry away from her, "Santana, this is my friend Rayne."

"Okay okay follow me. You don't want to be late." She looks way too excited for some reason and that can't be just because I have a date. I'm not that hopeless.

I look at her with confusion. I mean, this is a club. What is there to be late for? I glance at my date who just shrugs back at me. Santana doesn't even know where we are so I guess that's understandable.

We enter through the back door and appear in a darkened corridor. It's kinda chilly inside and I'm surprised to feel Santana's hand seek out mine in the dark. I grasp it in mine firmly.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Are you cold?"

"No," she says, but I feel her shudder and as much I don't want to let her hand go, I quickly pull off my jacket.

"Here, put this on."

"I'm fine, really."

"It's cold here, come on."

After a little struggle she relents and takes my hand again. It makes my stomach feel all weird. But a really really good weird. Her palm is warm in my hand.

"You're one lucky bastard, Pierce. I don't know how you knew we'd be having a special night, but you guys are in for a treat."

"Wait, what are you talking about? You didn't mention anything over the phone."

"I didn't know until an hour ago."

"You didn't know what?" I ask again when we reach the double doors.

"Just...just get in there and you'll see." She says as she shoves us though the door into the loud music and blinding lights. "It's nice to meet you, Santana!" She yells over the music.

"Yeah, you too." Santana yells back.

"I'm gonna go now. Call if you need anything."

We both nod and then finally turn around to have a look at the room. And the first thing I notice is that it's huge, and people are having a blast everywhere I look. Santana's eyes are wide with disbelief and amazement. I'm about to ask her if she wants anything, like soda, because even if they let us in they're not gonna serve us alcohol, when suddenly the music dies down. I look around trying to figure out what happened when I notice a stage at our right. A man comes out waving his hand to make people stop groaning, because apparently he has something to say.

The noise dies down enough for the man to be heard. He turns out to be the manager and he begins going on and on about how the people here are the most amazing and faithful club-goers. How thankful he is for them and all that, and then he says that because of that he has a surprise and hopes we're gonna enjoy it and continue visiting the club.

Everyone falls silent, awaiting and wondering, and then, I swear my heart almost stops right then because the opening notes of Blue Jeans is heard through the club and I don't even have to look at the stage to know that Lana Freaking Del Rey is standing there, because the everyone's reaction is instantaneous. There's howling, whistles, yelling. Santana's gripping my hand so tightly for a second I'm afraid the bones are gonna turn to powder.

"This is not happening right now!" Her voice is so loud I can hear her over the crowd clearly. "This is not happening!" Her eyes shift from me to the stage and back again. "Oh my god!"

All I manage to do is nod. Can you believe my luck?

Later that night when we're both drained and I'm already parked outside her place, she turns to me and says, "Thank you. This is the best date I've ever had."

Maybe she's still riding the adrenaline high, I don't know.

"It was pretty amazing." Our voices sound husky from all the yelling we did. I'm pretty certain I'm gonna have sore throat tomorrow. But I really don't care.

"See you tomorrow."

"That you will." I answer with a nod. She goes to open the door and she's about to get out of the car when she hesitates and before I ask what's wrong there's a pair of warm lips pressed against my cheek. I freeze up, my heart-rate doubles instantly and suddenly it'd too hard to swallow. When my brain decides to work agsin, Santana's already out of the car. I watch her enter the house before I drive away with one hand on my cheek.

* * *

Not too sure I like this chapter. I'm gonna look over this tomorrow. I just wanna sleep now.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Shadowcub**, you could say that. I really don't want all the drama and angst that usually comes with it.

* * *

_I will love you 'til the end of time_  
_I would wait a million years_  
_Promise you'll remember that you're mine..._

I sing along Lana for the hundredth time as I pull out of the garage at 8:30 in the morning. Blue Jeans has been playing on repeat everywhere I go since our infamous date. I play it on my ipod, in my car, even my new ringtone and alarmis Blue Jeans. Lana Del Rey is like my most favorite singer ever at the moment. I mean, I liked her before the date too, but now I feel like I'm gonna be forever thankful she's made the day so awesome. I don't think a date like that is easy to forget. Even if Santana and I won't work out, she's gonna remember me by that, so that's great.

Well now I've made myself sad... Anyway, I just called our date 'infamous' and you're probably wondering what I meant by that.

The day after the display of my infinite luck I walked in the school casually. Okay, maybe not so casually. I think I danced my way in while humming "Dark Paradise", and I realized that people kept staring at me. At first I thought it was my dancing, because I'll have you know I'm an awesome dancer, so I payed no mind to it and went on with my day. But it didn't stop after first, second, even third period and I grew a little self-conscious. What's more weird, only girls were doing it and some even giggled and waved at me. I answered with a wave and a smile of course, I'm a nice person, but that got them blushing and giggling even more. I had no idea what was going on until I saw Santana.

I was sitting trying not pay any attention at the weirdness around me when someone dropped their textbooks on my table and slid in the seat next to me. I looked up to say that they should probably find another seat, because it was math class and I always sit with Artie in math class, but I couldn't utter a single syllable when I saw Santana looking at me with a blinding smile. I swear she has the whitest teeth I've ever seen.

"Hello," she said, her smile never faltering.

"Hi." I grinned back at her stupidly, Artie long forgotten. That is until I saw him next to Santana.

"Hey, do you mind? This is my place." His voice sounded whiny.

"I don't see your name on it, Stubbles." Santana looked like she wasn't gonna move any time soon. Which was more than okay with me, but clearly frustrated Artie.

"Where am I gonna sit then?"

Santana rolled her eyes with a huff, "I don't know, go wheel yourself over to Kitty." She waved over to the table where she used to sit.

"You mean the hot blonde cheerleader?"

"That's the one." She answered him, but her eyes were fixed on me.

I opened my mouth to apologize to my friend, but Artie interrupted, "See ya later, bitches!" And was gone in a blink. I didn't even know he liked Kitty.

"How are you on this fine day?" I asked when we were finally left alone. Yeah, I know. I'm totally lame, which is why Santana laughed at me with amusement.

"I'm perfect." She replied nonetheless. I had an overwhelming urge to say 'You so are', but somehow managed to hold it in.

"Hey, have you noticed how strange everyone's been acting today?" I asked her when I caught yet another giggling girl's eye.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't wanna sound paranoid, but I think people keep staring at me."

"Oh that. Yeah they are." She nodded nonchalantly like it was not a big deal. And maybe it wasn't for her, but it was certainly making me uncomfortable.

"Why?"

"Because since Jewfro wrote on his blog about how you brought me flowers, took me to BreadstiX and then to see Lana every girl in the school wants to date you. And boys are pissed at you because you made them look like assholes."

"Woah, what? How did he find out where we went?"

"He had an anonymous source."

"You?" My eyebrows rose up.

"Shh, keep your voice down." She glared at me casting quick glances around.

"But, why?" I began to whisper.

"It's really simple, Brittany. Did you know that he had a poll this morning asking students who would they rather date and almost all the girls voted for you? And now that everyone wants to date you and you've chosen me, it makes me look pretty damn awesome, don't you agree?"

"Totally," I answered thinking about how much she really cared about her popularity. I think that was the first time I actually felt used and it certainly was not a pleasant feeling. But the good thing is, we've been sitting together since that day and it's been over a week already.

I park at the school's parking lot and after grabbing my backpack from the back seat step out of the car. Santana's not here yet, so I decide to lean on the hood of my Mercedes and wait for her outside. We're like a couple now, so I should treat her like I'd treat my girlfriend, right? Because sometimes I get confused with these things. Like, when we're together I keep wondering if she actually wants to spend time with me or if it's just for the show. But then, whenever we hang out, and we've hung out couple of times after the date, she actually seems to be having fun. So, I guess that means she likes my company, right?

"Good morning, Brittany." A soft yet cheerful voice breaks me out of my thoughts and I'm met with the huge brown eyes of Samantha Oliver.

"Hey, Sam," I smile back at her.

"Aren't you coming inside? The bell's about to ring."

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for my...uh Santana."

"Oh, right," She smiles with amusement, her eyes sparkling. I swear her eyes are the most innocent ones I've ever seen in my life. But there's just something in the combination of her smile and those brown eyes that always made me think she could be planning my murder while speaking with me and I wouldn't suspect a thing. She looks too damn innocent. It's just unreal. But I've known the girl since we were like five. She really is too nice.

"You two are a thing now."

"Yep." I nod with a huge grin.

"Well, congratulations," She grins back and then adds with a wink, "I know you've had hots for her since forever."

Yeah, I forgot to add she can see right through you. But then she adds something that gets me confused.

"I'm actually surprised it took you guys so long though."

"What do you mean?"

"She was never any better!" She laughs, patting my shoulder.

Wait, what? That can't be right. I would have known something, right? Right? But before I can inquire any further I hear another voice from behind.

"Five."

I look at Sam with confusion. She's staring behind me with her eyebrows almost reaching her hairline.

"Four."

I turn around and see Santana shooting daggers at Samantha with her eyes.

"Don't let me reach one, Bambi. It's not gonna be pretty." She growls.

"Uh, gotta go. Bye, Britt."

I open my mouth to say something but she's already gone. I turn back to Santana. "What was that about?"

"She was molesting you right in front of me! That bitch."

I stare at her with disbelief. "She wasn't doing anything. We were just talking. She's my friend."

"You're bad judge of a character." She rolls her eyes and takes my hand to lead me to the entrance. And I totally let her. Yeah, I'm kinda upset with her right now, but it still feels so nice.

"No, I don't."

"Please, you're friends with Berry."

"Rachel's not that bad."

She doesn't even answer that with words and just snorts.

Okay, so maybe Rachel's annoying, but everyone deserves a chance to be your friend, right? And she hasn't really done anything to make me stop being friends with her. Unlike JBI who kept trying to smell my hair. I had to stop right there. That's just gross.

"Enough about that," We come to a sudden halt as she turns to face me. "There's a party tonight at Puckerman's. Pick me up at nine?"

"Uh, I can't tonight."

"Sorry, what?" She looks at me like I've suddenly started speaking Marcian.

"There's a game tomorrow. Coach's going to kick my ass if I go partying tonight."

"You're annoying me right now, Blondie." She huffs.

"Sorry," I don't know what to say to that. She can't just expect me to do whatever she asks. I do have a life too. Hey, maybe I should tell her this.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes and lets go of my hand. Without waiting for me she proceeds to the classroom.

I feel the sudden loss a lot stronger than I probably should. Is this what it's gonna be like? Her walking away whenever I don't follow her commands? I feel my shoulders drop as I walk into the room after her. I think I really got her pissed, because she doesn't pay much attention to me after that and it just dampens my mood even further. I don't want her to be mad at me. Feels like there's a fist closed around my heart and it's being squeezed every time I look at her. I can go to that stupid party, I guess, but I feel like if I give in now she's gonna expect me to do anything she wants. I don't want to be her toy. So as much as it sucks, I'm gonna stand my ground this time.

I walk her to her car when the school ends and after half-hearted goodbyes watch as she drives off. I have to go back inside, since it's the last practice before the game. I'm really not in the mood for basketball but I try to get through it anyway. People depend on me here. I don't want to let them down because Santana's decided to act like a spoilt six year old. In fact I try to push myself even further in hopes to find distraction, and it kinda works for some time. But as soon as the practice's over I'm all moody again.

Sometime in the night I'm woken up by Lana's awesome voice. I reach over to the bedside table to grab my phone.

"Ello?"

"Come pick me up?" Someone slurrs into the phone.

"Santana? Are you okay?" I sit up instantly, suddenly wide awake.

"Well, you did bail on me today, but whatever. I'm fine. I'm great even..." she keeps going after that, but I drop my phone to pull on some jeans and a t-shirt. I don't even bother with tying my shoelaces as I hurry down the stairs and I really should have because I manage to trip over the said laces. I manage to brace myself just in time to avoid any kind of injury, but I do tie them this time.

"You're at Puck's, right?" I interrupt her monologue that's been going nonstop as I start the car.

"Yeah, I think so."

"You're not sure?"

"I'm kinda lying on the grass, so I think I'm at his back yard."

Why the heck is she lying in the back yard?

"You're not hurt, are you? Santana?"

"I told you I'm fine. The stars look really beautiful tonight. I'm gonna show you when you come. You are coming for me, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in five."

"See you then, Brittany." She sighs and I have a feeling she fell asleep.

I don't even bother to park properly when I reach the party, which is still somewhat in a full swing. It's one in the morning already, I'm surprised no one's called the cops yet. I make beeline to the back yard and find Santana curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly. I don't know how she manages to do it, the music is so loud and people are not being exactly discreet either, but she's sleeping like a small child. She looks so beautiful, a part of me doesn't even want to wake her up. I just want to lay down next to her and gaze up at the stars, but when I touch her shoulder I realize she's really cold.

I don't know what else I expected. It's a chilly night and she's wearing a sleeveless dress.

"San? Santana, wake up." I try to shake her from sleep.

"Don wanna." She mumbles and turns away from me.

She's gonna catch a cold if she stays like this. Oh to hell with it, I'm gonna carry her to the car. I reach for her and scoop her up effortlessly. Wow, I didn't realize she'd be so light. She mumbles something I don't catch and wraps her arms around my neck. It's not really easy, but I manage to get her in the car somehow. I pull off my hoodie and cover her with it as best as I can. She sighs contentedly and snuggles into it. The sight makes me smile. She looks so damn adorable.

And now I'm facing a different problem. Should I take her home? I don't want her parents to be pissed at her. Should I take her to my place? I have no idea what to do.

"Santana? Wake up for a minute. Please." No matter how much I beg she doesn't even budge.

"Saan," I sigh, running my fingers down her arm where the hoodie has slipped down.

"Brittany?"

"Oh yay, you're awake!" I whisper excitedly.

"Hmmm," she hums and tries to get comfortable again.

"Wait wait. Santana?"

"Wha's it?"

"Should I drive you home? Or Quinn's? Or... somewhere else?" I look at her helplessly.

"Your place." She murmurs before drifting off again.

I nod and start the car. Well, tomorrow's gonna be an interesting day.


	7. Chapter 7

It's not long before I'm pulling up at my driveway. I shut the car down and look over at the passenger-seat where Santana's still sleeping soundly. The sight makes me sigh in adoration. Instead of a feisty panther that I usually see, she looks like a cute little kitten. It's seems completely unbelievable that this girl can be mean to anyone. I giggle at the thought and it's ridiculousness. I'm happy she called me of all people. That means she trusts me, right? Hopefully she's not mad at me anymore. I don't even know why this party was such a big deal to her. It's not like they're rare or anything. Puck throws one every week, not to mention the ones held by others. I feel like it's me who should have been mad at her little tantrum, but only feeling I have right now is the deep deep affection for the girl peacefully sleeping in my passenger-seat.

I open the door and round the car. "San? Hey," I try to shake her carefully, but she remains dead to this world, so I decide to give up. She's sleeping like a rock. I bet she can sleep through anything.

It's not like I have another choice, so carefully I slip one arm around her shoulders, the other under her knees and get her out of the car. I do like carrying her around, to be honest. This time though she doesn't even stir and seems like a dead weight in my hands. That would freak me out a little if not for the light snoring and steady rise and fall of her chest. Feeling her in my arms brings a new sensation in my heart. It's warm and cold at the same time and makes my head a little dizzy. I try to shake myself out of it or else I'm gonna trip over my own feet and drop Santana. Oh god I hope that doesn't happen. Now that would make me a shitty girlfriend and I'm not even sure if I am one at this point.

With the help of my foot I shut the door closed and walk to the front door. It takes me a little time and shuffling, but I manage to get it open as quietly as I can. It's a miracle my parents haven't woken up yet and I'm not about to risk it. If they catch me sneaking in an unconscious girl at half past one in the morning, I'll never hear the end of it. Luckily, I reach me room without making any noise. Good thing I loved pretending to be a ninja in my younger days.

Once inside I breathe out in relief, but it's rather short lived. I do have a sleeping girl to take care of. I walk over to the bed and lay her down where I slept not even an hour ago. It's too dark in the room so I turn the lamp on my bedside table on. The light falls on her face and makes her frown. She doesn't wake up though, only rolls over and cuddles into my pillows. What a strange night it's turning out to be. Just a few hours ago Santana was mad at me and now I'm looking down at her as she snores lightly in my bed. Yep, strange night indeed. My eyes shift down at her and I frown. She can't be comfortable in that skin-tight dress. What do I do now? I can't undress her, firstly because I don't think I'm prepared for that psychologically, and secondly, if she wakes up while I'm at it some nuts will get cracked and I don't want that now, do I? But she does look uncomfortable, her eyebrows are all pulled up and her nose is getting scrunched up too. I guess I'll have to wake her up after all. However, I do manage to take off her ridiculously high heeled shoes. How does she walk on those things? They make her look taller than me and I don't think I like that.

I'm shuffling in my drawers looking for some sleeping chlothes for her when I hear noises from behind. I turn back quickly and see that Santana has sat up on the bed and she's looking around disoriented. Looks like she doesn't remember asking me to drive her here. She looks worried though, so I rush back to her.

"San, it's me, Brittany. You're at my place. Don't worry, okay?"

Her eyes fall on me and a flicker of recognition passes over her face. Seeing me seems to relax her and that thought makes me grin. It doesn't last long though, because suddenly her eyes grow wide and she's covering her mouth.

"C'mon, let's get you into the bathroom." I pull her up easily and we run to the door on the left side of my room. Thank god my bathroom's en-suite.

We make it just in time and she's hurling over the toilet throwing her guts out. I watch her awkwardly, not knowing what to do. I've never had a sick person to take care of before. Soon enough my awkwardness makes me feel like a moron so I kneel down beside her and pull her long dark locks in a messy bun while drawing soothing circles on her back. My movements are somewhat stiff at first, but I think I get a hang of it soon, because her muscles relax beneath my hand.

"I'm gonna grab some water. You're gonna be okay?"

She nods without raising her head.

"I'll be right back."

I sneak down into the kitchen as fast as I can and grab two bottles from the fridge. When I get back Santana's finished with throwing up. I hand her one bottle along with a spare toothbrush I grab from the cabinet.

"Thanks." She whispers hoarsely. She looks so helpless and small. It makes me want to give her a hug and a lot of warm cookies. Probably she doesn't want any kind of food right now though.

"Not a problem. Hey, If you wanna grab a shower-"

"I doubt I have enough energy for that." She shakes her head.

"You think you can stand up? Come on, brush your teeth so we can go to bed."

Santana sighs and holds out her hand. "Help me up?"

I go back to looking for a shirt and shorts for her and have them laid out by the time she's out of the bathroom. She goes back to change and while she's in there I discard my jeans and pull on long pyjama pants. Normally I only sleep in my boxers, unless it's cold, but I can't go to bed with Santana only in underwear. That'd be like...yeah no. Maybe I should go sleep in one of the guestrooms. Santana returns shortly after I make that decision and slips right into the sheets. She must have noticed my reluctance to join her and she sits up.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh...I-"

"Don't be ridiculous, the bed is big enough for both of us." She lies back without waiting for my response.

Well okay then. If she wants to sleep with me, I'm not about to fight her on that. The bed dips under my weight as I slip in beside Santana. Minutes pass as I stare up at the ceiling hoping the tiredness from the day will catch up to me, but I can't seem to be able to get my accelerated heartbeat under control. Honestly, I didn't even realize simply lying next to a girl could be this stressful. Seems like I'm the only one struggling, because as soon as Santana's head hit the pillow she was out like a light. I sigh and turn to lie on my side hoping to get at least some sleep before the night is over.

Morning comes way sooner than I would've liked. Although this time it's not the alarm that wakes me. It's the heat and the weight of someone draped over my back. I frown at the unfamiliar feeling, but not even a second later I'm hit with the realization that Santana was in my bed last night and it's pretty safe to say that she's the one who's sleeping on my back. Closing my barely opened eyes I revel in the feeling. I've never been this close to her before. I can feel every breath she takes. It's really an amazing feeling. She even has one arm wrapped around my waist. And her smell. I don't even know how to describe her smell. It's not like anything I've ever smelled before. She smells like... well, Santana. That's probably the best way to put it. It's unique, just like her.

I'm glad I decided to stay last night. I think she's the reason I'm feeling so hot. I guess that's what body heat does. I mean I wouldn't know. I haven't had anyone to cuddle with. Except for Lord Tubbington of course.

How's that for a wake up call? I know, I'm a damn lucky girl. While I'm having a victory dance in my head another realization strikes, and not as pleasant as the first one. Actually, not a pleasant one at all.

You know, the thing that penises do in the morning? Yep. I'm having a terrible case of morning wood right now. Of course it had to ruin my perfect morning. Ugh! I wish at least I wasn't lying on my stomach. I'm kinda in pain. With a groan I slip out of bed, trying to be careful and not wake the sleeping girl, and head for a cold shower. The thing has to go down before Santana wakes up.

Seems like it's really my lucky day, because it really does go down in the shower. I was worried for a second there, it kind of has a mind of it's own. Comes and goes as it pleases. I mean sometimes it takes a little more than a cold shower, if you catch my drift, but this time I'm just thankful I didn't have to give it a hand. Now that would've been weird with Santana sleeping in the next room. Even the thought has me blushing with embarrassment.

I grab some aspirin with me when I leave the bathroom and place it on the bedside table. Santana's spread out on the whole bed now and she's showing no signs of waking up, which is great for me, because I forgot to take clothes with me in the bathroom. So I slip into the walk-in closet while I still have time. I discard my awesomely fluffy robe and pull on the first pair of boxers I see. Then comes a pair jeans and a tank top, but before I get any further I hear the sweet voice of the love of my life call for me.

"Brittany?"

God I didn't even realize her voice would sound so sexy in the morning.

"Hey," I walk into the room and sit on the edge of the bed, "how are you feeling?"

"Terrible." She groans, "I'm never drinking alcohol ever in my life again."

My girl's so damn adorable!

"Want some aspirin?"

"Oh god, yes, thank you."

"You're very welcome." I hand her the meds along with some water. She gulps them down eagerly and lays back.

"I'm so ashamed right now," she says minutes later.

"Why?"

"Ugh, come on." She rolls on her stomach and hides under the covers.

"You come on," I pull the sheet off her, "It wasn't so bad, I promise. Could've been way worse."

"Yeah? How?" She wonders raising her head to look at me.

"Uh...You could've peed there or something. I don't know." I laugh at her disgusted face. "Really, Santana, I didn't mind taking care of you."

She stares at me for a long moment and then nods, "Thank you, that was really nice of you, although you didn't have to."

"You're welcome," I shrug with a smile.

"And I'm sorry about how I treated you yesterday. It was a bitchy move on my part."

Wow, well this is more than I expected from her.

"We could kiss and make up?" I blurt out before I can stop myself. Leave it to me to make everything awkward. I chance a look at Santana who's looking at me with a raised eyebrows.

"If that's what it takes you to forgive me."

Huh? "What?"

"Well, come here, I don't plan on moving any time soon."

Is she..? She's totally going to kiss me! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO? Oh my god, I don't think I'm... Wait, did I brush my teeth this morning? God I can't remember. Why can't I remember?

'_Blue jeans white shirt...'_

Damn you, Lana Del Rey! I was about to get my mack on. I love you but you have the worst timing ever!

"Ugh what's that? Make it stop." Santana whines covering her head with a pillow.

"Sorry, alarm. We do have school today."

"Aah! Why, why did I drink yesterday!"

"Okay, tell you what, go take a shower now and I'll prepare some coffee. Sounds good?"

"Yeah." She mumbles.

"Yeah?"

"Yes yes," she sits up at last.

"Great, closet's right there, help yourself to whatever catches your eye. Everything else you'll need is in the bathroom. Come down when you're done. I'll be in the kitchen."

"God, what are your parents going to think..."

"Believe me, you don't have to worry about that." I snort. She looks at me confused. Well she doesn't know my parents.

"Okay, I'm going now. Yell if you need anything."

She nods with her eyes narrowed at me.

I run downstairs into the kitchen to tell my folks that we have company and beg dad to act at least a little grown up, but I find it complete deserted. Oh well, might as well get on with that coffee. I push the buttons on he coffeemaker and slide on the seat by the kitchen island waiting for it to be done.

"Hey, Britt," I hear from behind.

"Morning, dad," I greet back and turn around in my seat to face him. He pauses and looks at me.

"Oh, wait, you're here? Who's your mother talking to in your bathroom then?"

I actually feel all blood drain from my face. "What?"

He remains serious for a moment and then bursts into fits of laughter, "oh my god, you should've seen your face! I'm just kidding!"

"You... you're so mean." I say breathing heavily. Wait how does he know someone's in my shower?

"Heard talking when I was passing by your room."

"Please don't embarrass me in front of Santana. Please." I go straight to begging.

"I can't promise anything, but when did she get here?"

"When did who get here?" Mom enters making beeline for the fridge and grabs the bottle of her iced tea.

"Apparently Britt's girlfriend stayed over." Dad informs her with a huge smirk.

"Oh," she looks at me with surprise, which morphs into amusement, "did she now?"

"She's not my girlfriend. Yet." I hiss at my dad.

"Details," he waves his hand and leans over the island to whisper, "So you've danced horizontal tango yet?"

What kind of Tango is that? "Huh? I don't think I know that one."

Mom walks up to me and plants a big kiss on my head, "my sweet innocent Britt-Britt. Don't ever change, baby."

"Okay," I reply, but I don't really know what's happening right now.

"Good morning."

All three head turn simultaneously to the source of the heavenly voice.

"Good morning, Santana," Mom's the first one to speak. "Well, don't stand there, dear, come on in."

Santana looks at me and I smile at her pointing to the seat next to me. She smiles back and walks over. That's when I notice that she's wearing my clothes. And okay, wow. I know people say it's amazing to see the object of your affection in your clothes, but I never actually understood that. Until this moment that is. My things are too big for her (except for the chest area that is). She looks so damn adorable.

"Oh, Mrs. Pierce you're so pregnant!" She exclaims, obviously not expecting it and blushes furiously when mom laughs.

"That I am. None of this Mrs. Pierce business though. You don't want me calling you Ms..."

"Lopez." I help her out.

"Ms. Lopez, do you?" She rises on eyebrow playfully. "Call me Susan."

Santana laughs and shakes her head relaxing in her seat. I look at my mom with gratitude. She winks at me and rises both thumbs mouthing "she's gorgeous" to me while Santana's speaking with my dad.

"James Pierce," dad has his hand outstretched, "more commonly known as Jamie, Jay and dad. Feel free to call me any of those." Then he hesitates, "maybe not Pierce though. My father-in-law used to call me that."

Grandpa used to hate my dad at first. We'll he did knockup his daughter, but seeing as my dad turned out to be a great guy, granddad got over it. Now they're kind of besties.

"Oh, I already call that to your daughter, so no worries." Santana grins and shakes his hand.

"Wait, but Artie calls you Mr. Pierce sometimes."

"Yeah, that's why he keeps losing." Dad winks at me and makes Santana laugh.

Coffee's long done brewing so I get up to pour some for us. I place a cup in front of Santana along with sugar and cream.

"You look a little beat, are you feeling all right?" Mom asks her with concern.

"Just a little headache. Not a big deal." Santana shrugs, smiling a little, though the dark circles under her eyes suggest otherwise. She's having a killer hangover. I should probably get her out of here soon so she can get some rest.

"I just hope you're not that bad of a lay." Dad's whisper in my ear makes me choke on the coffee. Is this man for real?

"Are you okay?" Mom asks me frowning at my father.

"Fine." I croak out, taking a breath at last.

"Britt, can we leave a little early? I have to grab some things at home."

"Sure," I say, "I'm just gonna go grab my backpack." And a shirt, I don't wanna show up at school in my tank-top. Santana follows me into my room to grab her dress and shoes. I'm so glad I didn't go to that party last night. Seems to me we're going in the right direction.

And now it's time to face the brand new day.


	8. Chapter 8

It's a bright and beautiful morning here, in the small town of Lima, Ohio, with the sunlight creeping through the growing gaps in trees and the gentle rustling of the leaves beneath the tires of my car as I drive to the school. Santana, now dressed in her own clothes, is sulking in her seat next to me. She's wearing sunglasses to block out the irritating light, but from time to time I feel her eyes on me.

The short stop by her house didn't go all that smoothly. To my surprise Santana invited me inside and while she was changing I had a nice conversation with her mom. San's mom is really awesome, she offered me chocolate-cherry cupcakes that were so delicious they made my mouth feel all tingly and a glass of sweet tea. It's so great that Santana's parents are so supportive of her. I mean, finding out about their daughter's sexuality through the national TV couldn't have been easy, but they took it all in a stride and are being totally cool and awesome about it.

Santana did end up grounded for a week though. Mrs. Lopez took away her car keys when she found out it was still parked at Puckerman's and put her on house arrest. Now it's just school-home for her for a week. My poor baby. She tried to convince her mom she hadn't been drinking, but with that hangover she was't fooling anyone. Now that she doesn't have her ride anymore I offered my services which she accepted with an eyeroll. Yay for more Santana and me time! Besides, I like driving her around, makes me feel more couply. If such a word even exists, but you get the feeling I'm talking about.

However, getting grounded by her parents is probably the least of her worries right now. I'll give you two words: Sue Sylvester. She's so gonna have San's cute butt at the basketball game today. It's true that Coach Sylvester couldn't possibly care less about our games, but since the whole point of cheerleading squads is to cheerlead and her cheerios have to look immaculately perfect all the time, twenty-five hours a day, eight days a week, thirty-two days... well you get the picture, that also includes our games. So, yeah. Santana's in trouble. She has to prance around with a dazzling smile plastered on her face. No wonder she looks so grim. I really should try to cheer her up. It's times like this I wish I had a little more experience in dating and proper courting rituals.

What do I know of hangovers though? I think dad said something about them one time, the only time I got drunk. And yes, I drank with my parents. They just wanted me to experience what being drunk felt like, so I wouldn't be unprepared when I drank with my friends. That day we found out that I'm a stripper drunk and also don't really like throwing up and bursting headache, so I've been trying to avoid heavy drinking after that. Now what did he say? Something about a lot of water and sex. Oh, I remember. He told me to drink a lot of water, because apparently it helps with dehydration and well, sex doesn't help per se, but it makes the time pass faster. Santana already drank enough water to stay hydrated for the rest of the week and I'm not about give up my goods just because she's hangover, so I'm gonna go for the next best thing, which is chocolate. And a surprise chocolate at that. Shame there's no Kinder surprise here in states. Now _that_ chocolate sure can cure any bad mood. Ah well, maybe when we're older and engaged and I take Santana to the Netherlands to meet my extended family, I'll buy her whole box of those magical chocolate eggs. For now I'll have to settle for something else. If I find a way to have it delivered to school, that is. Meanwhile, I'm gonna mind her headache and not make a sound.

Once at the school, I open the doors for her and with a quick hug leave her at the door of Home ec. class. That's one of the few classes we don't share. Not that I didn't try taking that subject, but with my cooking skills I kept setting things on fire, so I had to quit. I am also banned from the kitchen at home. Anyway, after I leave Santana I go straight to a secluded area where I can browse for chocolates without witnesses. It's not easy, but I manage to find a place that sells chocolate online and has delivery service and even though it's ridiculously overpriced, the hug Santana gives me later in cafeteria is worth every single penny I pay for the chocolate ice-cream cake.

That was the day Santana and I started hugging, and once the door of physical affection opened there was no going back from it. I think her being grounded for a week had a lot to do with that. It all started after the day of the basketball game (which we won and I got an awesome hug out of it).

On Saturday afternoon I settle in my favorite armchair to catch up on my reading of _Coraline_, which arrived like two weeks ago but till now I couldn't find time to sit down and open the book. I just love the film and when I found out it was a book first of course I couldn't wait to read it. But before I get past the very first sentence I receive a text message:

_I'm bored._ _Why don't you come on over, Blondie. _

_Aren't you grounded?_

_So? Asked mom. she said it's okay._

and suddenly reading a book is the last thing on my mind. Snapping it shut, I skip right into my room to get my feet into the blue converses and yell out to mom that I'm going over at San's. She yells back to be home for dinner and not to do anything she wouldn't. I want to say that leaves a room for a whole lot, but think better of it. Not even two minutes later I'm pulling out of my driveway. On my way over I receive another message, and then another, and another, all telling me to bring over snacks. I don't know if she's stocking up for Halloween or what, but being the good girlfriend that I am, I troll every supermarket in the area to pick up everything on the list. That takes a little over thirty minutes and fifty bucks, but who cares? San should always get what she wants. It's quite nice, actually. I never knew what to do with my allowance. Now I can spend t on my girlfriend. Really nice.

When I arrive Mrs. Lopez opens the door and ushers me inside with a warm smile.

"Moving in already?" She jokes, taking some of the bags from me, "come on, I'll take you to her room."

"Thanks, Mrs. Lopez," I laugh, following her upstairs.

"Please, it's Maribel. She has you on the snack duty now? I can't believe that girl," She says, shaking her head, "Already ate everything in the house. I'll never know where she puts it all. Santana, your girlfriend's here." She says knocking on the door.

There's a grunt from inside I can't quite make out.

"Good luck taming the dragon. She gets really cranky when she's on period." Maribel pats me on the back, giving the snacks back to me and leaves me in front of Santana's door.

Oh.

Ooh. I gulp nervously.

I stand there for a few seconds, waiting for Santana to open the door, but after realizing that's not going to happen reach for the handle. It takes a little shuffle on my part because of the bags in my hands, but I manage to push it open and step inside my girlfriend's room for the first time.

The first thing I notice is darkness. Or should I say I don't notice anything because of the darkness. The heavy curtains are blocking the sunlight and all the alternative sources of light are turned off. I stumble over something, but manage to find my footing without falling down and making a fool of myself.

"Santana? Can you turn on the light before I break something?"

She doesn't reply, but the lamp on the bedside table flickers on, just barely illuminating the room. I can't make out much, but it's enough that I don't break my neck. I notice that I'm standing by the edge of a huge bed and there's a person shaped lump laying on that bed. I assume it's Santana and placing the snacks on the floor unceremoniously, sit down.

"Hey, you okay?"

She groans and lifts her head from under the pillow, "Yeah." Then she takes a deep breath and pushes up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Wanna watch something?"

It's a little weird sitting in almost dark with her without anything to distract us, but I decide not to pay attention to the awkwardness and say casually, "Sure. You choose."

"You bet I do." She grumbles and slips out of the bed. She sets up the DVD player and grabbing the remote crawls back on the bed. "Come here, and grab those snacks, would you?"

I acquiesce and kicking off the sneakers lay down beside her.

I don't know why I'm nervous, but with every breath I take my stomach gets warmer and warmer. There's telltale stirring in my pants and I know I'm gonna get hard. I will myself to shift my attention from the beautiful girl who's laying beside me to the TV screen. I wish I was wearing jeans instead of sweatpants. I wish I hadn't bolted from my place like a wild woman and changed. These pants barely conceal it even when I'm flaccid.

While I'm having this internal battle between penis and brain Santana shifts closer and I can feel how tense her body is. She's probably in pain and here I am thinking with my dick. I feel ashamed instantly and the stirring in my pants stops.

"San, do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, nothing. But, maybe...could you hold me maybe?"

Without saying anything I shift closer and wrap my arms around her. She cuddles into me instantly and after a few minutes I feel her body relax. The snacks lay long forgotten. A few more minutes pass and I feel her breath even out. Santana just fell asleep. On me. literarily.

This is not what I imagined when she asked me to come over.

This is infinitely better!

What's more amazing than the person you love trusts you enough to allow you inside at her most vulnerable and sleep in your arms? I'll tell you. Nothing. Nothing is more fascinating than this.

before long I fallow her lead.

* * *

It's two weeks later that, as I watch Santana's hopeful expression morph into the one of annoyance, I become increasingly aware of the fact that having a girlfriend is not as easy as I initially thought and it's probably a pretty bad idea to decline invitation to a party two times in a row.

"Are you being serious right now?" She snaps, making me flinch. Okay, maybe I deserve that, but you see, I do have a reason this time, too.

"I, I have a motocross race this weekend." I manage to stutter out. When my answer sinks in her eyebrows rise up, eyes growing a few shades darker.

"You what?" Her voice is a low growl that make goosebumps appear on my neck. Jesus, did I really piss her off this much?

"A race in motocross with motorbikes and stuff." I say in one breath and before my courage fails me, add, "I actually wanted to ask you..."

"Ask me what?" She looks at me curiously, but underlying anger is still there.

"If you wanted to come with me." Now it's my time to look at her with hope.

She murmurs something that sounds suspiciously like 'wanky' and rolls her eyes, but aloud she asks, "And why would I want that?"

"Please? It's gonna be fun, I promise."

She looks at me for a moment and then answers with a huff, "Well, since you ask so nicely..."

"Yay! It's gonna be so awesome, you'll see!" I bounce up and down with excitement and swipe her up in a tight embrace. her body stiffens before relaxing and she wraps her arms around my waist.

"You get excited easily, you know that?" Her warm breath on my ear makes my heart flutter.

"Sorry," I grin at her sheepishly as I take a step back. My arms and body still tingle in the places we touched and I feel my cheeks and tips of my ears getting warm. She notices my blush and chuckles, making me blush even harder.

"So what happens on those races?" She asks later in the cafeteria, casually taking fries from my plate. She looks genuinely interested.

"What, you've never been?"

She shakes her head while stealing more fries.

I snort, "And here I thought you were one of the cool people."

"Did you just call me a loser?" She straightens up, her eyebrow's arched inquisitively.

Looking into her dark intense eyes I gulp, "No, I..."

"Yeah, you did." She leans closer suddenly and runs her fingertips over my exposed forearm. The unexpected move makes me shiver. Her voice gets lower and I can almost feel her breath on my lips, "I'm gonna let it slip this time, if..."

"If what?" I say breathily, searching her face.

"If you let me have the rest of your fries." She grabs my plate and leans back with a winning smile.

I laugh shaking my head and then tell her about the event we're going to attend.

* * *

What a long day has it been today. Now that I'm sitting behind the wheel I feel absolutely drained. Going through a lot of emotions in a day can do that to a person. First there was excitement when I picked Santana up in the morning. I have to admit I was a little nervous too. I mean, this was the first time she was going to see me race. Okay, maybe more than a little nervous. She was really excited and even got number one painted on her cheek. My number. While I changed into my motocross gear, she chatted with Rayne and the rest of my motocross buddies. The track is a few miles outside of Lima and people from all over Ohio come to take part in the race. The more time passed the more people appeared. The place quickly getting crowded. I didn't even notice how the time flew by while I was following Santana around. But when the time did come I did so well that I left people gaping.

I don't know why they were so surprised. As the more popular, but way less attractive Britney before me put really nicely, It's Brittany, bitch.

Santana was over the moon, flaunting my cup as if it was her own. Not that I minded that one bit. After the race it got a bit chilly and I landed her my leather jacket. it was a little big for her and made her look really adorable.

And this brings us here, in my Mercedes, on our way home.

"Britt, why do you have condoms in every pocket?" She asks out of the blue.

"What? I don't have any condoms." I say distractedly as I wave my way through the cars and bikes. The main streets always get busy after races.

"There's like a dozen in each pocket." I hear her shuffling in her seat. We maneuver through the smaller and emptier streets of Lima now, so I look over at her and nearly run the car up the curb. Thankfully, I manage to hit the brakes just in time.

"Oh my god, where did you find those?" There are condoms in her lap in every color of the rainbow and maybe their every combination.

"Uh, in your pockets?" She says with an arched eyebrow, "Why different sizes, though?" She wonders with confusion, "Don't you know what size you are?"

"What...What? How do you..?" My throat's so dry suddenly. The chilling flames of fear engulf my body.

"Oh, please. I know just what kind of junk my girlfriend is packing, thank you very much." She rolls her eyes at me and huffs, as if I should have known that.

"But...how?"

She glances at me like she's wondering if I'm being serious. Which, of course, I am. I've never tried to hide it, granted, but at least I thought I was being careful.

As if reading my mind, she says, "You're not that secretive about your penis. I've known since junior year."

Kill. Me. Now.

But, hold on a sec. Why does it seem I'm the only one freaking out? And since junior year?

"Wait, you're okay with it?"

"With you having penis? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Dunno...because you're a lesbian?"

"Oh, my dear little Britt-Britt," She starts patronizingly and pats my thigh, "sexuality is not black and white, it's everything in between. Besides, would I be dating you if I wasn't okay with it?"

"No," I say, cracking a little smile. The colourful display in her lap catches my eye and I pick one of the packages up. Tuxedo condom it says. What the hell? These are no regular condoms. I reach for another. My first condom. Glow in the dark condom. Oh and this one comes with a warning: things that glow in the dark may appear larger.

I think I'm going to have a long long talk with Mr. and Mrs. Pierce. What kind of parents do this to their child?! They could at least have given me the plain regular ones.

Then there are chocolate, cherry, strawberry flavored ones and the one that has ruler painted on it. I'm gonna kill my dad.

"What's the use of these? It's not like vagina has taste buds, right?" I glance at her questioningly.

"Ever heard of oral sex?" Santana asks with a rised eyebrow and smirk.

Oh.

"Your parents put these in your pockets, didn't they?" She asks with a chuckle.

"Yeah," I reply, averting my eyes. This is still so embarrassing.

"God you're so cute when you blush." She giggles shaking her head. "Now come on, you still have to get me home."

* * *

**AN** I'm really not pleased with this, but my schedule is so fucked up I don't have any time to write.

I may rewrite some parts later.


End file.
